


Sorry For Party Rocking

by thealphasmate



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Crime Fighting, Dating, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Nobody is perfect, Party, Probable sex, Romance, School, Superheroes, Teens being teens, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphasmate/pseuds/thealphasmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Billy decide to throw a costume party on the eve of spring break. Friends, enemies, alcohol, and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry For Party Rocking

_Friday, April 15_

_4:15 P.M._

_Bishop Mansion_

"This has got to be the _worst_ best idea you've ever had," Billy Kaplan complained with nervous excitement as he and Kate Bishop carried the first load of grocery bags through the Bishops' mansion doors.

Kate smirked at Billy as they headed for the enormous kitchen. Kate and Billy placed their bags on the massive granite island counter. The kitchen was much larger than the one in Billy's house, and probably worth a lot more. A huge stainless steel refrigerator stood on the right wall, empty and ready to be freshly stocked. In the deep oak cabinets, under the counter, to its right was a clear smaller refrigerator, filled to the brim with liquor. A large double-sink sat under beautiful French windows that consumed a large portion of the wall, giving a view at an expansive backyard, green grass rolling for three acres. A huge in-ground pool with a slide, diving board, and rock fountain shone blue in the spring weather. To the right of the pool was a brick patio that formed a circle. In the middle sat a fire pit that was ringed with comfortable-looking chairs. Kate certainly had the life.

"Do you think your guests will dress in costume?" Billy inquired.

"It was on the invitation that you had to or you weren't allowed in. It's all a part of the fun."

"It seems reminiscent of Halloween. Are you reusing your costume?"

Kate scoffed. "Kate Bishop never reuses costumes, or anything for that matter, Billy." The dark-haired boy let out a laugh. Of course he should have known that. Kate's display of mock-offense humored him greatly.

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Billy said with pitching anxiety. What if the cops showed up? Would colleges hold this one party against him?

"My parents are gone for the week," Kate scoffed. "While they vacation I'll get to play. It's only a few friends."

"From three schools," Billy muttered. One hundred students from three separate schools were not a few friends.

"You know you're excited about tonight," Kate smirked. "I even got Teddy Altman to come. You know that makes your night worthwhile."

Billy's heart pounded at the name. They went to the same school, but Billy would have never had the courage to ask him to hang out or start a friendship. Billy was extremely interested in Teddy, and he was almost certain the other boy was gay. He couldn't discern the fact through the boy's exterior appearances in school with the plethora of girls hanging all over him and his vast athletic abilities to be on varsity teams during sports seasons. Billy could play sports just fine, but something about Teddy's ferocity on the fields made Billy wonder if a gay man could really be that…rough. Billy ran track and that was as non-physical as possible unless you were elbowing someone out of your way in the 800-meter run.

"Billy, would you be my best friend and get the rest of the bags?"

"Like go and get them or—"

"Whichever way you'd like," she replied with a wink and began to unpack: chips, pretzels, light food choices, and soda.

"I wish the groceries in the car were in the kitchen," Billy said quietly, eyes and hands glowing fluorescent blue, repeating it four times over. There was a blue flash and suddenly the rest of their groceries were on the island, now covering the entire surface.

Kate sighed wistfully. "Your powers are so awesome. All I have is fighting skills and a bow with arrows."

"You still manage to kick ass as a vigilante without powers," Billy replied. "Your power comes in determination and bad-ass-ness."

Kate smiled thankfully at her best friend and continued to fill the refrigerator and counters with snacks and drinks.

"This is so crazy," Billy said with a small laugh. "We're throwing a rager our junior year."

Kate let out a musical laugh, her blue eyes shining with mischief. "Like I said, when the parents are away, we get to play." Billy shook his head with a smile and grabbed the bag containing three hundred red solo cups and placed them on the counter. The two worked for another ten minutes until everything was officially un-bagged and put in its respective spot.

Kate held up a huge roll of cling wrap. "Time to get on our hands and knees," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, our favorite," Billy said with a laugh.

"You know it." Kate winked at the dark-haired teenager and together they walked over to the living room, which was as big as three of Billy's own.

In unison they went to the floor on their knees and methodically rolled the party-proof cling wrap over the expensive plush carpet. "We're both still virgins, right?" Billy asked as they made it a quarter of the way across the room.

Kate let out a laugh again. "Most definitely, if you don't include…well…" Kate's usually strong and unfaltering voice quavered. Billy wasn't sure he had ever heard Kate splutter or stutter when speaking, even when she was flustered or crying.

Billy knew what she was talking about. In her freshman year of high school she had been sexually assaulted on her way home from school. After almost a year of torment and secret therapy sessions, paid for by her allowance, Kate built her identity back up, unwilling to be ruined by one event. Billy admired his friend's courage and bravery in overcoming something that could easily destroy a person's life. She began to take all sorts of martial arts classes, a rape aggression defense class, and took up archery. She had come around from a girl tormented by her past to a strong, independent, and cunning heroine that spent her nights fighting crime alongside his alter ego Asgardian.

"I know you have an interest in Eli Bradley," Billy said, broaching the subject.

Kate blushed, loosed her grip on the roll and sat up on her legs. "William Kaplan, how dare you suggest such a thing!"

They both loosed a laugh. "Is he coming tonight?"

"Maybe? I did invite him. You know him; you go to school with him. He's all stoic and I couldn't tell what he was thinking after I handed him the invite. We met at a party a few weeks back, and we exchanged numbers, but I can never tell with him." She sighed.

"Well what do you find interesting in the guy?"

Kate placed her hands in her lap, lacing her fingers, as if she was nervous and about to make a desperate confession. Billy's honey eyes surveyed his friend as she put her thoughts in order.

"It's confusing when a guy seems to like you but then acts differently. We were at this party and there were tons of girls—beautiful too—but the entire night he was with me and his eyes never looked at another girl the whole time. He was really down-to-earth when we talked and he was just so easygoing. He was a really good listener too and his attention was just so trained on me I thought maybe he was attracted to me. So when we started texting and talking more I thought for sure he was well on his way, but then when I ran into him and invited him for tonight, he just stood impassively. I got so freaked out I just said 'Well, that's all', and left."

Billy mulled it over in his head. "I can't say I've been in this situation. As we know, guys aren't always the best with showing their emotions. He's probably really excited for tonight. I bet you he'll show up when you least expect it."

Kate smiled, and together they turned to the cling wrap and finished the job in another twenty minutes. "Such…a big…living room." Billy gasped and sprawled on the floor.

Kate smiled and collapsed on the floor next to him. With a smirk she replied, "Only another three rooms to go." Billy let out a groan and exasperatedly threw an arm over his eyes.

"So, Teddy Altman," Kate started. Billy gulped. "What's with that?"

"Well nothing as amazing as your night spent with Eli that led to talking and texting. He's in a few of my classes. It's really just a crush."

"Extreme attraction is more like it," Kate laughed. "He is really good looking; ridiculously so."

"His hair, his body, hell, even those ear piercings. God, I would just love to lick those ears."

"Metal fetish?" Kate asked.

Billy laughed. "No, just a compassionate, intelligent, hot athlete fetish. I think that sounds more normal."

Kate thought about it and laughed before she responded mockingly, "Mmm, yeah, definitely sounds so much more normal."

"We were assigned a project to do for English Honors during the fall and we got together at the library and worked through it. I could hardly concentrate. He was just so normal compared to what I imagined him to be like, Kate. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, like we were already friends. He's just so perfect." Billy let out a sigh. "He probably doesn't even realize—"

"That he's gay? Oh, he'd totally know if he was hanging out with my attractive, genius best friend. He'd fall for you instantly."

"Stop filling me with false hopes, Kate."

Billy tilted his head to look at his best friend. "I love you."

Kate shot him a dazzling white smile. "I love you too, you crazy witch."

They both let out a roar of laughter.

"Okay, let's get this thing started."

Together they party-proofed the other three first-floor rooms.

"You sure we shouldn't do the upstairs too?" Billy inquired nervously. Lord only knew what lavish, expensive carpets were upstairs.

"I think everyone will stay downstairs and outside for the most part."

Billy absentmindedly played with the hem of his t-shirt. "What about the bathrooms, you know, in case of vomiting." Kate blanched and made a gagging face.

"They're pretty party-proof already. There are two down here, so hopefully the lines for business and vomiting won't be long."

Billy coughed and added, "What about…hook up rooms…"

Kate stared at him and suddenly looked as if she could've slapped herself in the face. The realization that liquor and hormonal teenagers went hand-in-hand with sexual tendencies hadn't even flourished in her mind when she was planning her costume party.

"Yes, well, we'll just have to lock all of the doors upstairs. I have a master key in the house," Kate decided quickly.

"What about people getting home?"

"They can do as they please."

"Kate!" Billy chided.

"Fine, fine. You can just teleport them home."

"That'd be exhausting," Billy pointed out.

"If I'm lucky everyone will be sober by the time they leave. Maybe we can cut the alcohol off so it's not so late, but really, people should've planned to have a designated driver. We'll collect keys at the door," she conceded, her hands fidgeting to the back or her hand to tie her cascading raven hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, that sounds like a better plan," Billy said.

Kate sighed. The party hadn't even started and there were still gaps needing to be filled. Billy took her hand upon noticing his best friend's distress.

"It'll work out, Kate," he said with a smile. "You always make everything okay."

Kate smiled at Billy's sincerity, thankful for his level-headedness.

The two teenagers brewed coffee minutes later and settled on stools at the island counter. "So what's your costume going to be? A playboy bunny?" Billy asked suggestively.

"I don't want Eli to think I'm easy," Kate scoffed. "I'm going to be a female magician."

"What are you going to pull out of your hat?" Billy inquired jokingly.

"Whatever I see fit," she replied easily. "What about you? What have you concocted?"

"I've been batting the ideas around all week, but I couldn't figure out anything good," Billy said sadly. He took a deep breath, "So I'm going to be…a cowboy."

"You're going _Brokeback_!" Kate yelled with glee, laughing on her stool so hard she almost tipped back. Billy heaved a mock sigh.

"My jeans are nice and tight," he said with a wink for effect. "Going to at least get noticed by someone."

"However, your goal and standard is none other than Teddy Altman." Billy nodded with a blush.

Kate watched with amusement before gushing, "Ugh, you are too cute!"

After finishing their coffee, meant to wake them up, the two teenagers were lying on the living room couch watching television before falling into an accidental catnap. Kate rubbed her eyes when she awoke. Her iPhone rang loudly, her iCalendar memo popping up to say: "Costume Rager" starts in 30 minutes. Kate's sleep-enveloped mind went into overdrive, a surge of excitement and dread filling her. She wasn't even ready. Kate shook Billy's shoulder while saying, "We don't have much time! We need to shower and get dressed!"

Billy yawned and stretched out, his honey eyes revealing themselves from behind fluttering eyelids. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," Kate started. "The party begins in _half an hour_." That made Billy bolt upright.

"We're not even ready!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

They both jumped off the couch simultaneously, and took off running to the staircase at the front of the house.

"Go to the guest room, shower, and do what you need to do!" Kate directed.

They took the stairs two at a time.

Kate stepped out of her room ten minutes to the arrival of guests. She had showered rather rapidly, and went straight to blow-drying her long raven locks. After she was sure every strand of hair was dry as possible—and they were because of her top-of-the-line blow dryer—she set to curling her hair into cascading swirls. Her costume was the easy part, slipping into her black leotard, throwing on a cute white blouse over top, and shrugging on a black half-jacket that draped along her rib-line and fell into an elegant tail at the back. She fit her top hat on, readjusting her curls as needed. She slipped on delicate white gloves, and then slipped her sculpted legs into knee-high black heels.

Kate smiled when Billy walked out of the guest room. Her best friend was wearing slim-legged dark blue jeans with a dark brown belt that adorned a large silver longhorn buckle. Billy's cowboy boots, which looked good on him, were also a dark brown to match his belt and, lo-and-behold, the dark brown hat he held in his hand. Tucked into his red-plaid button down was a dark blue bandana that wrapped around his neck.

"Damn, Kate," Billy teased. "You are startlingly beautiful. Who knew?"

Kate did a twirl for effect. "I don't look like a complete…I don't know what word I want to use."

"If you're thinking of degrading words toward women, then no, you look amazing."

"You are looking really," Kate tried placing a good word. " _Desirable_. Yes."

Billy's lightly tanned cheeks took on a flush. The costume did much for Billy's frame. The shirt fit nicely enough to line his lean shape and developing muscles (crime fighting had its benefits). The dark jeans made his legs look long and leaner, and the pants gave his butt a certain look to it that would catch the eye.

"You are going to be in a lot of trouble tonight," Kate said. "I'm not sure how many gays I invited, but you're begging for attention in that." She quickly added, "Not like that's a bad thing." Kate beamed at her friend when she noticed his shy look.

"Tonight is all about fun," she continued eagerly. "You just have to open up. Some of these people know you already, and others you'll have fun meeting! With some liquid courage in your cup, you'll have no problem."

"Thanks, Kate," the boy responded gratefully. "Fun… we can do that."

The doorbell rang and Kate clapped her hands together. "Let the party begin!" she half-yelled with glee.

Slowly party-goers filed in the front door, cars left parked in Kate's massive driveway and along the street, while keys were deposited in the key-holding box. Kate would not open it until the end of the party; she locked it and placed the key in her left jacket pocket. In the first half hour fifty people were mingling and chatting over the grandeur of Kate's home. By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Kate's friend Jimmy had set up his disc-jockey table and was spinning contemporary music off the Billboard Hot 100.

Kate and Billy were talking in the kitchen with Bianca, a senior friend who was graduating and would be attending New York University in the fall. Billy watched Kate's eyes glow with warmth and happiness for her friend and he couldn't help but smile. She was the most humble, wonderful person despite having the famous last name. She cared for everyone and everything. This single moment summed up the young woman's life attitude perfectly - kindness and interest in the lives of others around her while maintaining focus and drive on her own path. Billy sipped his mango vodka and orange juice cocktail thoughtfully, watching the action go on around him.

With the music filtering throughout the mansion, and sliding glass doors open, the main living room and back patio became dance floors. Outside, toward the front, the sound of motorcycles filled the atmosphere, threatening to overtake the music. Billy and Kate departed from the kitchen with Bianca, and headed to mingle with other party guests. Kate exchanged pleasantries with ease, while Billy introduced himself almost too shyly.

Loosen up Billy, he thought, sipping his liquid courage with a strong desire to get drunk by the end of the festivities. The bonus of the situation was that he would sleepover. The catch was that Billy would help clean up the after math, but he hadn't given that a second thought. He was excited to spend the night with his best friend after doing something they totally should not have been doing. The thrill of sneaking behind his parents' backs lit up his body in excitement. He was finally going to be a part of something cool – something his peers would respect him for; right? Not that crime fighting wasn't both dangerous and sneaky, but this act would help him gain recognition. He and Kate generally just left the bad guys tied up for the cops. This – this was totally public in the way that people who knew who he was around school would associate him with the evening.

"Billy," Kate said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "this is Nathan Richards. He attends school with me." Kate flashed the other boy a dazzling smile, and then looked to Billy with her blue eyes, her eyebrows slightly raised. Billy blushed.

Billy reached out to connect hands with the other, a boy with dark brown eyes and black hair. "Billy Kaplan, nice to meet you."

"Ah, so this is the Billy Kaplan I've heard so much about in class," Nathan said smoothly as they shook hands. Billy's blush went from a light shade of pink to a profuse red. "I like your costume. Nice boots." Billy met the boys shining eyes.

"Thanks, it was the end result of a lot of thinking. Lame, I know," the sorcerer replied.

"Not at all," Kate's peer replied while his eyes roamed Billy's body. "Fits you very nicely." Billy shook involuntarily at the boy's obvious flirting.

Billy in turn looked at Nathan, who was dressed in a gangster getup. He had a black pin-stripe suit jacket and pants, with a red collared shirt underneath carefully tucked in. A black tie was slung around his neck and a red handkerchief popped up from his breast pocket. If Billy hadn't known any better, he would have thought Nathan was a prom enthusiast. Slung around his left arm was a plastic machine gun that Billy studied inquisitively.

"Is that machine gun filled with a drink?" Billy asked. He had hardly seen his best friend slip off into the crowd.

"Coke and rum to be exact," Nathan supplied. "You wanna try it?" Billy looked at the drink a bit uncertainly, but Nathan was uncapping it and lifting the tip of the barrel to the young hero's lips.

 _This is going to look so sexual_ , Billy thought nervously. Six inches from his face Billy reached out a hand and took the gun from Nathan. Out of the corner of his eye, Billy could see a pair of light blue eyes under a police officer cap watching him. Shrugging it off, and deciding he could blame just about anything on the night of alcohol, Billy lifted the gun to his lips and took a large gulp. Billy coughed once.

"Would you like some coke with that rum? Holy _shit_."

"I can handle my liquor quite nicely," Nathan said with a smirk. Billy decided maybe some vodka and orange juice would take the taste away.

 _Much better_ , Billy thought as the drink went down smoothly.

On the dance floor, or rather to say the entire downstairs, the assembled teenagers cheered as Jimmy began to spin LMFAO's "Sorry for Party Rocking". Kate ran over instantly, graceful in her high heels, and grabbed his hand.

"We _need_ to dance to this song," she had to yell as Jimmy cranked the volume up due to the demands of his peers. "It gets me feeling so good."

Billy laughed, and grabbed her hand. They joined another thirty dancers who took to crowding the living room—if it would ever crowd like this again, Billy was unsure—and joined in as Jimmy began to create a beat that was leading up to the first line. Kate was bouncing, her dark curls almost begging to be released from underneath the top hat she kept atop her head. The beat was building to a crescendo, and finally the song began.

The speakers boomed with added bass, and the singers of LMFAO sang, " _I be up in party looking for a hottie to_ …"

"BONE!" A voice boomed, and while others laughed, Billy and Kate turned to assess the singer.

Greg Norris was joining the dancing teens, winding his way toward Kate and Billy, nimbly avoiding arms and butts. Billy knew Greg from his school, and had known him to be one of Teddy's teammates on the various sports teams they were on. Greg was wearing, what Billy would define to be, a Grease T. Bird outfit; if you could even call that pulling off a presentable costume. Not that Billy had been overly creative, but really, at leas he put effort into it. Greg was wearing a tight fitting red v-neck t-shirt and black jeans, while donning a black leather jacket and his motorcycling boots. Could a motorcyclist really be allowed to enter the party dressing in his daily clothes? Greg's light brown hair was up in its trademark messy spikes, and his light brown eyes bore no malice or harmful intent. Sure, Greg Norris was attractive, but the total cocky attitude was lost on Billy and Kate. There was a fine line between cocky and sexy confidence, and Greg had gotten lost on the narrow path over to the latter.

"Kate," Greg said over the music. "You look beautiful as ever." The tall muscular boy leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Kaplan," he said as he looked at Billy. Billy returned a brief look of shock, caused both by the athlete recognizing his name and the lack any certain venomous attitude.

Billy took the lead in being casual and polite, using his tipsy state to his advantage in talking. Maybe he could prove to Norris he wasn't supposed to be an enemy. "Hey Greg," the slightly shorter, darker haired boy replied. "When did you get here?"

"Parked my bike a few minutes ago," he said, rocking to the music. "Took a few shots in the kitchen and I am feeling _fine_."

"You took shots right when you walked through the door, without an immediate hello to your hostess?" Kate said with a playful pout. Billy knew the two were on friendly terms, but…oh, the alcohol! That had to be the reason.

"Sorry, babe, I wanted to play catch up so I could have some fun with you guys." Greg grabbed her hand and twirled her uncharacteristically to both the song playing and to Greg's typical demeanor. The second problem with the previous statement was the use of "you guys", as if he was going to hang out with Billy and Kate all night.

Billy's internal fear of being a target for the schools more masculine athletes made him wary of Greg's behavior, but after downing his mango vodka concoction, he decided he was going to throw all thoughts out the window and enjoy his night. He deserved this one night. He had performed well on the SATs, had managed to make Honor Society, and was totally getting all A's. What hadn't he accomplished lately that made him undeserving of one night of pure bliss?

Kate moved up to Billy's front, pressing her back flush against his, and together in their state of euphoria they began to grind. The rest of their peers seemed to be doing the same, and without parental guidance or strict school codes, this was the one time to release his inhibitions. Billy leaned to the back on one leg, relaxed the other, and rolled his hips in time with the music and Kate's hips. Kate laughed musically and together they danced through the song, Greg occasionally giving Kate his butt to grind playfully.

Best night ever! Billy thought with conviction. His heart swelled with happiness and pride – he was enjoying being a social butterfly, even if it was under the influence of something more potent that his normal willpower. Billy swayed with Kate through the song, and by the end they were moving enthusiastically, Billy and Kate tossing their heads side-to-side with their movements. Billy caught the blue eyes staring from the kitchen again, this time under the blue hat with a black brim but looking from just over the rim of a red solo cup. As Billy swayed and arced his head right, he noticed Nathan talking with a few friends (or acquaintances – how could he know?), but watching him. Blushing, Billy resumed focusing ahead of him on the flashing lights and Kate who remained in front of him. The song ended and Jimmy played a hip-hop tune that kept the dancers going. Billy and Kate wandered out of the crowd to the open kitchen to refill their drinks, Greg remaining in their tow.

"Is he seriously hanging out with us?" Billy whispered as best he could over the music.

Kate leaned in and replied, "He's not so bad once you hang out with him a few times. The alcohol seems to calm that bad boy temper out. Don't you think?"

"I could totally tell," her best friend confessed.

"There he is," Greg said raising his voice. "My boy!" Greg walked over to the sink area while the young heroes headed to the fridge.

Kate and Billy grabbed up some ice for their cups, and hastily made themselves some drinks. This time Billy was brave enough to push the limits, adding more alcohol than previous. When he tasted the drink it was stronger, but not totally undrinkable. If he could keep from making any faces, he might even continue to look attractive.

"Billy, Kate," Greg said, announcing his arrival from behind them. The dark haired friends turned around, holding their cups and leaning against the granite counter top. "Teddy Altman _finally_ came out—Billy's heart fluttered hopefully—of his cave and joined me tonight." Billy mentally slapped himself for thinking Teddy Altman would have come out, assuming he was even gay.

Teddy was dressed as a police officer, head to toe in blue. His cap was dark blue with a black plastic brim, covering his sandy waves of hair. His blue eyes were bright and alert, belying his standoffish attitude by the sink where he had been for the past fifteen minutes. His light blue police officer shirt was snug to his muscular form. A nameplate above the left breast pocket read "Officer Hottie" (which Billy highly agreed with). He wore a black belt on his dark blue dress pants. His gloves and shoes were black. Billy took a look at the gloved hands, one on his solo cup, the other lightly gripping the counter, and wondered if the muscular blond would be conducting any searches tonight. He'd certainly spread himself out without any further questioning.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , Billy chided internally. _You're going to drool, and that you cannot blame on the alcohol…yet_.

"Teddy, so glad you came," Kate said, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Damn, Kate," Teddy said as he hugged her. "You are looking amazing. You smell great too, if you don't mind me saying."

"Thanks, Ted," she replied, twirling a tendril between her fingers.

"I said the same exact thing," Billy piped up. "She's hot."

"Hey, Billy," Teddy greeted. Billy's face and body lit up in a supernova blaze that he felt radiated outward intensely.

"How's it been Teddy?" Billy asked.

"Good; can't complain. Baseball season is going well." Teddy smiled his pearly whites at Billy, giving the boy a pounding ribcage. "How's track going? I heard after spring break you're anchoring the 800-meter relay. You prepared?"

Billy gulped, butterflies exploding at Teddy's acknowledgement of his existence. "Yeah, should be another race, just like the others."

"You not enjoying it?" Teddy asked, distracting Billy while Kate and Greg made their way back over to the dance floor for the soon-to-play "We Run the Night", by Havana Brown.

"Just having knee issues is all. When they hurt, so does my drive to win." Billy let out a small laugh, and Teddy benefited him with a chuckle.

"I can understand that, especially when I get my arm and back pains during baseball."

The alcohol was slowly creeping up on Billy, consuming his conscientiousness. He considered drinking slower, and so he restrained himself from downing the drink in nervousness. The Three Olives that coursed his body made him feel deliciously warm and inviting, and liberated.

"I'm really good at massages," Billy said nonchalantly, trying his hand at his hat, Teddy's eyebrows rose slightly, and a smile quirked at the end of his lips.

Teddy pushed up off the counter toward Billy, taking a step toward the five-foot-eleven boy. Billy instinctively put his right foot back to take a step, but steeled himself and pulled it back to the front. Teddy, who was not drunk—contrary to the assumption he'd be well on his way like Greg was—put a hand on the left side of Billy's waist and leaned down to the boy's left ear. "That an offer?"

Billy's right hand found its way to cover Teddy's gloved hand on his hip, and smiled coyly. Teddy bored into the honey eyes and sensed a challenge. At that moment, Nathan Richards strode over. "Billy?" Both Teddy and Billy looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer and then glanced over at the other boy, who was assessing their behavior.

"Kate said she wanted to ask you something," Nathan said, his finger on the trigger and the barrel (almost empty and making its way to the main body) pointed at Teddy. "She's in the living room."

"Oh…alright." Billy said, straightening himself up. His hand slowly peeled Teddy's from his hip, his thumb rubbing over Teddy's wrist as he did so. Teddy looked at Billy, his mind swirling with utter shock and excitement, and fixed his posture as well.

"Looks like I won't have to give you a ticket this evening. I'll let you off with a warning," Teddy joked with a bright smile. Billy laughed giddily under the effects of the alcohol, and took a step to put his back to Nathan. The sorcerer pinched the tip of his hat between his index finger and thumb, and gave a curt tip with a wink. Drink in hand, he turned on his boot heel and started off. Nathan smirked at Teddy once before following close like a bodyguard. Teddy glared after Nathan, one of his competitors on an opposing baseball team, wondering what he was up to.

 _Let the games begin you stuck-up prick_ , Teddy thought angrily.

Teddy fumed by the sink, arms crossed, sipping from his drink. Nathan Richards, the pretty playboy from Hawthorne Academy (the same expensive private school Kate attended). Teddy snorted angrily. As far as Teddy was concerned, he had been attracted to Billy Kaplan after the first few days they had been partners for their English assignment. The boy had great features, almost perfection in Teddy's eyes. His honey eyes were honest and open for the whole world to read, and the athlete assumed that was the reason for the walls he constructed. Billy Kaplan was trying to protect himself. Teddy knew John Kessler was known to harass the boy relentlessly, but if Teddy witnessed that now there would be no John Kessler. The boy had dreams and creative ideas, and even if Teddy hadn't expressly asked about them, he could tell from the way Billy animatedly talked about their assignment and offered a plethora of ways to complete the task. If only Teddy hadn't been so preoccupied with his life he might have asked the other boy to hang out. If Nathan Richards, son of some stupid billionaire technology wiz, were to try and take his opportunity, well, then Teddy would put him to shame.

"Kate!" Billy called as he made his way through gyrating teenagers.

"Billy! You're back! "We Run the Night" is about to start!"

"You needed me?"

"No, I left you with Teddy _intentionally_." Billy looked at Kate, but suddenly an infectious beat was streaming through the house.

" _When the sun goes down, down, down, down, boy you're afraid of the dark_ …"

Billy began to rhythmically move his waist and legs, careful not to slosh his drink on the party-proofed carpet. Around him everyone was dancing to the infectious beat that reverberated through ears and bodies.

At the beginning of the third line, a presence was behind him, pulling him into another hard body. "The sound is the key to my heart," a voice ghosted in his right ear. Billy's heart stopped. Nathan Richards was flush up against him from behind.

From the sink Teddy blanched as he watched Nathan Richards snake his way up behind Billy. His stomach clenched when the Hawthorne Academy student grabbed Billy from behind with a hand on his hip and began to _grind_ on him. The jealousy that filled the pit of his stomach was admittedly unwarranted, and maybe Teddy had himself to blame for not having an established friendship with Billy (or more), but for some reason the protective urge consumed him faster than the alcohol ever would.

"You're so tense Billy," Nathan murmured from behind him, so calm and collected. "It's a party. We're all drinking. Just relax and let it go."

Billy wanted to resist and tell him he knew nothing, but when you suddenly stop dancing fluidly and make awkward jerks, it's hard to argue otherwise. Billy took a deep breath and resumed his swaying. Kate, Greg and Bianca, who were forming a mini grind-train, faced the two boys. Kate's eyes opened wide, her perfect eyebrows high, and her purple lipstick covered lips opened in a soundless gasp. Greg was smiling from behind both Bianca and Kate, and Bianca, in-between her close friend and a guy she met not so long ago, seemed not to notice.

Billy's body felt hot—from more than just the alcohol—but was trying in vain to ignore the sudden burst of hormones. He liked the way it felt to have Nathan behind him, but he was trying to argue with himself as to whether or not he would rather have Teddy there. Kate said he'd attract attention, and Teddy had been rather cheeky with him, and Nathan was definitely showing interest.

 _No one said you had to pick_ , one voice argued.

 _You know you'd rather it be Teddy_ , the other countered.

Billy's idea on how to end a battle of the mind: drink some more. While Havana's music poured more life and energy into him, he downed the rest of his drink and relished the mango flavor. Billy swished his hips from side-to-side against Nathan, and as the artist sang, "taking me so high up, up, up," Billy dipped low. Kate had loosed her hair from its captor (the top hat) and was swinging her hair back and forth. Gay or not, Billy thought Kate was sexy. After another minute and a half of dancing, Billy grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her out of the crowd, away from Greg and Nathan, and headed for the open door leading to the outside. They were both hot and needed air, and Kate was thankful for her best friend's idea.

Outside, Teddy was lounging on a chair, arms resting on the armrests, his legs spread comfortably. I want you so badly, Billy thought wistfully.

Outside there was another mini dance floor where twenty people were dancing feverishly. The seats next to Teddy were empty. The seats at the other table on the far left were all taken up, teenagers sitting around an ashtray while smoking cigarettes and one senior with a celebratory cigar. Consciously Billy looked to the tabletop next to Teddy to find the ashtray empty.

For the second time that evening Billy had to scold himself. Would you even really care?

Billy imagined himself slapping a hand to his forehead. Greg stepped out from the house, two drinks in his hands. Behind him was Nathan, carrying another drink. Bianca filed out, sitting next to Kate, while Nathan and Greg took the remaining seats. Billy frowned a small pout at the lack of seats.

"I got you a drink, Kate," Greg said, handing her the red solo cup. "I made you a Long Island iced tea."

"Sounds like I'm going to get absolutely shitfaced," she said with a grin.

Bianca raised her glass and gave Kate's a bump. "To drunk times and friends!"

"I'll drink to that!" Greg and Kate said simultaneously and took a large gulp.

"Here, Billy, I made you a drink too," Nathan said, offering the cup to the raven-haired cowboy. Teddy resisted the urge to dry heave.

"Thanks, what is it?"

"It's called a bay breeze. I figured you'd like it. From being so close—Teddy's hands balled into fists unconsciously—you smell like mango, so I figured you'd want to continue on with the fruity drinks."

Billy looked at the drink, and then sniffed it; it smelled good. "No ruffies, I promise," Nathan joked lightly. Teddy almost loosed a growl. Greg Norris let out a bark of laughter. Billy smiled at Greg, but he wasn't sure why; more weird behavior due to the alcohol, the good mood, or the pursuit two attractive guys his age were putting on him? It could have been all three, but he had no time to figure it out.

"What I want more than a drink right now is to rest my legs. These boots are comfortable, but man," Billy winced. "They're doing a number on my already ruined knees."

Teddy, being the closest, grabbed Billy's non-drink holding hand and tugged until the now almost drunk teenager's knees bumped against his thigh. Billy didn't need a second invitation, and certainly did not mind the offer. Billy sat down on Teddy's right thigh, the track runner's knees touching the inside of the baseball player's left thigh. Kate was beaming, Bianca was chatting with Greg in their stupors, and Nathan was regarding Teddy with ice dagger eyes.

Billy wiggled his hips as Rihanna's "S&M" pulsed through the house, eliciting drunken jubilant cries from the partygoers. Teddy focused his attention on the side of Billy's face, watching the boy in his openly happy mood.

"I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at," Billy sang in a low, controlled voice. "Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it." He turned off his pipes and went to humming, all the while dancing on Teddy's lap. Teddy smirked and finished his drink.

"Anyone want one?" Greg asked, pulling a small box out of his leather jacket.

Billy looked over in dazed interest, tendrils of drunken feeling taking over his body. "I can't," he started, "I'm a runner." He extended the 'er' on his word and it caused a giggle to be emitted from Kate.

"I'll take one," Nathan said, reaching over to pluck one of the white sticks out of the pack. Bianca and Kate shook their heads adamantly.

"Teddy?" Greg asked, one between his fingers extended to Teddy. "They taste better when you're drunk." Greg voiced the word drunk in a sing-song manner, and again Kate giggled.

"I'm not even drunk," he responded.

"Well, if you need one, you know where to get one."

"Thanks," Teddy said. Billy turned to face the blonde.

"Don't do it, Teddy!" Billy quietly exclaimed as if he and the athlete were sharing a secret.

Teddy wrinkled his nose and smiled. "Don't worry, Billy."

Billy watched Greg and Nathan exhale plumes of smoke, but even drunk it didn't look appetizing. Nathan looked like a model, but one who was advertising smoking as being attractive. Billy couldn't lie. Nathan was attractive. He had a strong jaw, nice hair, a lithe but muscular build—even from under the suit—but Billy felt as though he was trying too hard. With that last thought he tipped back his half-filled cup and drained it.

Billy turned to say something to Teddy, but the blonde was laughing. Billy couldn't tell what about, but he wanted to know. He opened his mouth, but stopped when he noticed Teddy extricating the gloves from his hands.

"You have a few drops," Teddy said. Billy looked at the boy quizzically for a moment, and when it hadn't dawned on the usually sharp and intelligent pre-law hopeful, Teddy reached up and swiped the liquid from Billy's lips with his thumb. "You know, of alcohol."

Billy flushed with embarrassment. What a great first impression he was making. No more drinks for me, Billy reprimanded angrily.

"It's happened to me before," Teddy said when he noticed his classmate's distress. Teddy patted the mage's back before announcing, "I need a drink. Anyone interested?"

Nathan and Greg raised their cups signifying no need for more, but Bianca and Kate mentioned a bathroom break and headed in through the open sliding glass door.

Billy got up off Teddy's leg, standing and stretching out his legs. He noticed the group of dancers outside was raging on, getting just the tiniest bit dirtier in their movements with the next hip-hop song. Billy was enjoying the intense sexual atmosphere of the evening. It was very…different from anything he had previously encountered. To say he wasn't feeling any freer would be a lie. He was pumping more sexual energy than he was alcohol through his system. Teddy headed for the door, Billy following although he unsure as to why.

The oven's digital clock read 10:05 P.M. when Billy and Teddy made it into the kitchen. Teddy set to procuring alcohol and mixer. Teddy decided he was going to get drunk, if only to ignore his internal thoughts that raged. He felt ambivalence in regard to how he was acting with Billy. Sure, they had been in class together, worked on a project for a week, but he felt like maybe he was rushing. He certainly didn't want Billy thinking that Teddy wanted alcohol to be an excuse to have him spread underneath him. Not that the thought offended him, _but_ he certainly didn't want to come off like that _Richards_ kid was. Teddy made a gagging face with the thought, hoping Billy hadn't seen. When he looked over, the raven-haired boy was bobbing and his honey eyes scanned the vast expanse of the mansion taking everything in. It was like Billy wanted to consume it all. A small piece wasn't enough. If there was one goal Teddy did have in mind, it was to finally find a new friend in Billy Kaplan. There was a quality Teddy couldn't exactly identify at that moment that made the other boy's aura glow. Something Teddy wanted to explore and get to know much better.

"Could you help me?" Billy asked, tapping the six-foot athlete's shoulder lightly.

"With what could I possibly assist you?" The blonde turned on his charming bright smile.

"Well, you see," Billy started, "I wanted to sit on the counter, but I don't exactly want to…embarrass myself trying to get up in my current state."

"Me lifting you won't be embarrassing?"

"Do you want to be covered in red mixer?"

"Point taken," Teddy conceded, boosting Billy up. The cowboy took his hat off and leaned back, his boot heels clicking on the cabinets accidentally. Billy prayed there wouldn't be any painfully obvious marks Kate could prosecute him for.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy asked, leaning with the small of his back against the counter, his right side brushing against Billy's leg.

"I'm feeling just awesome," Billy replied with obvious enthusiasm. "I've never actually been drunk before, or this open and social, and wow! This just is the best." Billy took a deep breath.

"Wow," the dark-haired cowboy muttered. "That must've sounded _really_ lame. Can we pretend I didn't actually admit all of that?"

"Didn't admit what?" Teddy asked with innocent eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, I like you," Billy said with a laugh. Billy sighed. "I hope Eli shows up so Kate can enjoy her night. Not that Greg isn't acting like her gay best friend, which is my job, but…I know Eli would make it special." Teddy made an 'o' with his lips in understanding.

"Speaking of," Billy added, "what _is_ with Norris _exactly_?"

" _Exactly_?" Teddy asked back. "It's definitely the alcohol. He levels out and loses his asshole tendencies."

"Damn, that's harsh. I thought you two were close."

"We are, and I say that nicely as possible. He's not a god, you know? He walks around school acting like people should scrub the floors in front of him as he walks." Teddy sighed. "He's just very…"

"Into himself?"

"Yeah, he likes when things go his way. He knows he can't be an asshole at a party; otherwise all his free alcohol goes out the window. I know there's a soul in there…somewhere. It's just sleeping…or in a coma." Billy laughed earnestly, and Teddy smiled wide.

"Is it bad I can admit that about my own best friend?"

"Not bad," Billy replied, forming a comprehensible retort. "Because all friends have those kinds of perspective looking from the outside in. Now Kate, she's just perfect. She's the best, best friend ever."

"Eli!" Kate yelled with sincere happiness, scrambling from the bathroom door with Bianca to the dark-skinned teen donning a Captain America costume.

"Hi, Kate," Eli said. "Look, I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find a ride until now."

"What matters is that you're here now," she replied happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the kitchen where Billy and Teddy were comfortable. Greg and Nathan rejoined them soon after the reunion, much to Teddy's dismay. Kate was excitedly introducing Bianca to Eli while fixing him a drink. Nathan was on the other side of Billy, leaning against the counter on one hip, facing the sorcerer that remained on the countertop. Teddy tried to ignore the other boy's presence, but it could hardly be helped. Greg was trying to get Teddy amped up about the upcoming baseball tournament after spring break, but Teddy hadn't exactly been too thrilled with Nathan grating against his nerves.

"You don't use anything to keep your hair like that? It's awesome! I need to use gel to get mine to stay up," Nathan said during a random conversation about hair. Teddy snorted at the possible innuendo, but ignored commenting.

"I saw Sue Storm, you know, the Invisible Woman, at Madison Square Garden last weekend. I was totally going to go up to her and get an autograph, but she got called away on some crazy mission. Isn't it crazy that we live in a world with superheroes?" Greg commented to Teddy who was half-paying attention.

"Yeah," Teddy muttered. He hated when Greg brought up the superhero talk, considering what Greg knew about Teddy. His deepest (not darkest) secret: he was a shape-shifter, and a starting superhero. Starting because his mother's purse had been snatched on the street a month ago and Teddy managed to inconspicuously track the bandit and get it back, while landing said thief in the hospital unconscious.

"I can't believe your hair stayed up with," Nathan lifted the hat up and put it on Billy's head, adjusting it unnecessarily while also brushing Billy's bangs out of the way, "this on. You're an incredible guy."

Teddy just about lost his drink with the violent stomach cramps Nathan's dialogue was giving him.

"Teddy," Billy drunkenly whined. "I need to get down."

"I can help you," Nathan said. "He's in the middle of a conver—"

"You want me to help you down?" Teddy laughed. Teddy grabbed Billy like a child, under his armpits, and lifted the smaller boy off the counter and helped him gain his balance.

"I need to use the restroom," Billy mumbled before walking toward the door.

"Did you have car trouble?" Kate asked worriedly, sipping her drink and watching Eli's face.

"My grandma's is in the shop right now," he explained. "So I had to find a ride with a friend. He dropped me off, but it'll be past his curfew when the party ends."

"Just like half the people here," Kate muttered, trying not to fear for her peers' safety while traveling home. "You are more than welcome to crash here if you need, Eli. Just let me know."

Kate's smile warmed Eli. "You wanna dance, Kate? I want to make up for lost time."

Kate's eyes widened and she excitedly nodded her head, dragging Eli into the living room. Billy popped out of the bathroom, wiping his still slightly damp hands on his jeans. He noticed Kate and Eli heading to dance, and decided to invite the other guys and Bianca to go with him. More people were filing into the house as the spring air chilled. The bass from the disc jockey station pounded and reverberated through everything. Kate was thankful nothing had broken.

Kate had given Jimmy his third drink and requested a song. As he finished his drink he began to play Rihanna's "Talk that Talk", another song that got the students roaring with energy. Billy had heard the song before, and it was one that excited every naughty, sexual fiber in his body—even more so than "S&M."

Greg was rolling his arms like he was walking backward and leaning back at the same time during Jay Z's rap. A few of the girls around him giggled and he grinned widely, inviting dancing partners. With success he landed a pretty brunette who took to grinding with him. Kate and Eli were grinding as well, and Kate…she just looked like a pro. Billy was pretty sure she was practicing her battle tactics with the way she moved, like a few could have been the entrance to a roll or a dive. She grasped her hips with her hands, and began to roll her hips in small circles and slowly lowered herself to the ground, popping her legs outward twice like a Pussycat Doll and then slowly returned to a standing position. Boys on the floor whistled, but anyone could tell she was teasing Eli as best she could. He became more possessive, Billy would call it, gently holding her hips and swaying with her in a more intimate manner than the rest of their peers. Kate didn't mind this. She liked the sinuous motions they made together to the beat.

Billy didn't have any real perfected moves like his best friend, but he decided to dance in a silly manner with Teddy, making faces and trying small stunts. Billy could sense both Teddy and Nathan were hesitant to make a move with the other standing in the vicinity. Teddy was admirable though, however, due to the fact that he was controlled and was enjoying their fun. Nathan looked ready to strangle Teddy and then whisk Billy off. Nathan just held his machine gun, drinking from it and swaying side to side. His dancing vigor from earlier was lost in his drive for competition against his baseball enemy.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," Kate confessed as she turned to face Eli, his arms still on her waist.

"Me too," he replied in earnest. "I could use a fun night out with someone I like a lot." Kate blushed.

Without another word they continued to dance in sync, enjoying each other's company.

Rihanna had begun to sing, and her words flowed through Billy, intoxicating him with sexual energy. Billy's head was filled with desire, and being unable to dance with Teddy or Nathan was beginning to bother him.

"Watcha say now give it to me baby. I want it all now give to me baby, give it to me baby, gi-gi-give it to me baby," Billy sang, his voice lost in the din. Teddy had heard him crystal clear with his enhanced hearing, and wished to give the other sixteen year-old his demand.

As Teddy moved toward Billy, the other spun around, honey orbs glazed with drunkenness and happiness fixing on the blonde's baby blue eyes. Billy grabbed the cowboy hat off his head, reached up and snatch Teddy's officer hat, and switched them ceremoniously. Teddy laughed while Billy smiled. Billy swiped his cowboy hat back quickly and replaced Teddy's, swaying to the music. The song ended quickly, but the next picked up just as fast.

"Wild ones, wild ones, wild ones, wild ones," was Jimmy's remixed introduction to Flo Rida and Sia's "Wild Ones". Kate and Eli were fast dancing as the beat lurched into hyper drive, sending them and the rest of the dancing crowd into a flurry of movements. Kate spun and grabbed Eli's face between her hands, rocking her hips into his pelvis. Eli's face filled with a happy surprise.

Billy sauntered over to Kate and began to grind with her, the two bending and swaying. Eli was doing his best to keep up, but Billy's energy was leading the way, only matched by Kate's. They languidly rolled their hips until they were in low knee bends and then lurched backward and up twice.

"Wild ones," Billy said in Kate's ears.

"Yes we are!" Kate replied, raising an arm and swinging her long curls through the air side-to-side. The remix gave way to the regular version of the song, causing the teenagers to bounce on the balls of their feet. Greg Norris even threw some fists pumps.

Billy returned to Teddy's side, playfully grabbing his hat and singing, "I am the wild one break me in. Saddle me up and let's begin. I am the wild one, tame me now, running with wolves and I'm on the prowl." Billy lifted his cowboy hat up and put it on the taller boy's head, before turning and pressing his back up against Teddy. Teddy couldn't control himself, his hands caressing Billy's sides until they landed on the smaller waist. They danced back-to-front for the rest of the song, until Billy's favorite part repeated, where the sorcerer turned around to face the other, Billy singing it softly as their fast dance slowed to a slow sway. Teddy looked down at Billy, smiling wide. Billy seemed to be standing on the balls of his feet, Teddy noted, his mouth slightly ajar, eyelids half down.

Nathan drunkenly stumbled over, bumping his back into Teddy with such forced that the taller boy lurched forward. Teddy grabbed Billy's biceps in his larger hands, stabilizing the smaller boy to prevent him from falling backward in his drunken state.

Billy scoffed at Nathan's intrusion and smiled apologetically at Teddy, winding his way through the sea of bodies.

Billy tapped Kate on the shoulder and asked if she and Eli wanted to get some air. Kate nodded and the group left the dancing. The moment they were outside Greg was lighting another cigarette, handing one to Nathan who obliged him. Billy's afflicted mind was stuck in a mood of conflicting wonderment and anger. He had to wonder why Nathan was trying so hard and why Teddy was being so…gay. His anger stemmed from interruptions by Nathan.

"These heels are doing a number on me tonight," Kate said as she sat on a cool chair. "Holyshit these seats are cold."

"Says the girl who isn't wearing any pants," Bianca teased, her beautiful features basking in the glow of her tipsy happiness.

"My boots are giving me the same treatment," Billy added, taking a seat next to her. "I think the dancing is making me the littlest bit more sober. I still feel awesome though."

Nathan took a pull off his cigarette, exhaling as he talked. "You were getting in quite the workout when you were dancing."

Bianca looked at the sorcerer, noticing his raven hair was free and missing something. "Billy, you lost your—oh! Teddy, you have it!"

Billy looked up to the blonde's head to see that he did in fact still have it on.

"If you want your police officer hat back," Billy said, extending it out in his hand.

"You look good in blue," Teddy replied with a wink. The teenagers exchanged back their respective costume hats, Teddy missing the token of affection he had adorned.

"Everyone is loving the party, Kate," Bianca said, crossing her arms in the cooling night air.

"I'm glad they are," Kate said. "I'm glad nothing has gone wrong just yet."

"Don't jinx yourself," Nathan warned, looking directly at Teddy. "You don't want a fight or something to break out."

Teddy ignored the other boy's implications with a roll of his eyes. Nathan would have no idea what the hell hit him if they had gotten into a brawl. It'd be anything but friendly. Teddy glanced at his watch under his left sleeve; five minutes to midnight. With any luck Nathan would have to run home to daddy before his car turned into something less flashy.

* * * 

_Saturday, April 16th_

_12:05 A.M._

_Bishop Mansion_

Greg put his cigarette in the ashtray before briskly walking inside. The small group waited, and he returned, cups for everyone masterfully in hand.

"Shots!" Greg announced, handing everyone a cup.

Billy looked at the clear liquid in his cup. Vodka.

"Suck it down," Greg said. "He or she who spits has to get the next round of drinks."

"Are we allowed to make innuendos?" Kate asked before raising the cup to her lips.

"We can do whatever we want," he replied cheekily. "Cheers!"

Nathan looked at Teddy with a challenging stare. Teddy's brows pulled together in a heated glare.

"Nothing's better than swallowing it all," Nathan said, causing Greg and Kate to laugh, and tipped back the cup. At once everyone followed suit. Bianca, Kate, and Billy all quivered in revulsion at the sheer power behind the liquor, their throats lit in a blazing inferno (or so it felt like). The teenagers all looked at one another.

"So, no spitters," Greg said. "I'm proud."

"Someone is going to get sick," Eli said.

"Thanks, Dad," Greg retorted sarcastically.

"Let's do another," the black male said, rubbing his hands together.

Greg leaned over to Kate and purposefully out loud said, "This kid is awesome. You know how to pick them."

Kate flushed, and Eli did his best not to grin.

"I'll get the next round," Nathan stated, heading into the house.

Billy turned to Teddy while the other four talked about their plans for spring break.

"It's getting chilly out," the raven-haired teen said as he moved to stand in front of Teddy.

The blonde tilted his head downward to look at his shorter peer. The honey eyes were wide and innocent. "Would you mind, I mean – I know you're straight, but would you…"

Teddy gathered Billy in a hug. Teddy rested his cheek on Billy's forehead, the shorter boy snuggling the warm body and breathing in the athlete's scent. Teddy dipped his lips to Billy's ear. "Who said I was straight?"

Billy removed the side of his face from Teddy's strong chest muscles and looked up into the baby blue eyes. "I just thought, you know…the alcohol…and all the…" Billy's body had re-entered the drunken phase from the vodka shot, and was now feeling the effects take hold. His thoughts were ripped from him, unsure of how to form his sentences.

Teddy smiled warmly. "Let's go get you something warm to wear. My jacket is somewhere."

Teddy explained to Kate that Billy was cold, despite the heat the alcohol was causing, and led the way inside. Billy kept his hand on the other boy's forearm as they entered the mansion. Nathan was turning around just as they passed the kitchen. Immediately he glared at Teddy.

"Getting something warm," Billy said. "We'll be right back."

"Don't be too long," Nathan responded. "We're taking another!"

Teddy threw the son of the billionaire a smile and briefly waved, Billy towing after him. If Nathan hated anything, it was losing what he wanted most.

Billy and Teddy shifted through the pile of shawls and coats on the staircase, but Teddy's jacket was nowhere to be found.

Teddy groaned. "Shit," he complained aloud.

Billy's face took on a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I think it might be with my bike," the blonde responded, placing the other party attendees coats down gently. "If it is, it's probably cold."

"It doesn't matter to me!" Billy answered much too fast, too excited to wear something that belonged to the other boy. Teddy laughed.

"If you're sure," Teddy said. Billy nodded earnestly.

The two teens headed out the front door and walked down the elegantly cobbled driveway.

"You're enjoying your night?" Teddy asked while they walked.

"Yeah," Billy replied, his tone soft, but filled with happy emotion. "It's a change from quiet and reserved."

"What makes you quiet and reserved?"

"Well, with what happens with John Kessler every so often, I feel like the more invisible I am the less likely I am to have problems. It's hard on me," Billy responded quietly, eyes training downward in sudden interest.

They made it to Teddy's green motorcycle, a lime green "crotch-rocket" as Rebecca Kaplan would call it. Teddy rummaged for a moment, picking a key out of his shirt, and then unlocked a compartment that had his varsity jacket stored inside. Teddy handed the bulky coat to Billy, who shrugged into it. Billy almost glowed when he realized the back had letters that spelled out "Altman".

Teddy watched Billy studiously, wishing he knew what the boy was thinking. Billy leaned against the motorcycle gently, looking at Teddy.

"So what's hard on you?"

"Just…"

"Yo, Kaplan, Altman!" A voice called. Greg Norris was silhouetted in the mansion elegant entryway. "You coming?"

Billy nodded at Teddy, who called back, "We're coming!"

Billy pushed off from the bike and began to start up the driveway, boot heels clicking with each step. Teddy rounded Billy's side and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"We'll get to talk about it later," he promised.

"We don't have to," Billy said in a hushed tone.

"We will," Teddy smiled. "You'll open up to your friend Teddy Altman, don't worry about that."

Billy laughed a genuine laugh, gently pushing him. "Who said I needed more friends?"

"It was my understanding that you liked me," the blonde countered as they headed up the stairs. "You said so yourself."

Billy grinned. "Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol," the raven-haired boy quipped, quoting Jamie Foxx.

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?" Billy gulped. "Relax, Billy, I'm teasing."

The boys wound their way through the house to the back patio, where Nathan and Greg were attempting to make smoke rings while Eli and Kate continued to chat with obvious pleasure. Bianca, Kate said, had gone inside to dance with some of her other senior girl friends.

"Nice jacket, Billy," Kate mentioned in the middle of her conversation. That got Nathan's full attention. The word Altman scrawled on the back sent anger coursing through him. Time to get even. If Nathan couldn't get Billy, he could ruin Teddy's night still.

"Double shot for Billy Kaplan," Nathan said, pouring Bianca's shot into the cup designated for Billy.

"Why do I have to do the double?" Billy asked. Teddy stood just behind the sorcerer, looking just as curious.

"It'll warm you right up," Nathan explained. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I can handle it."

 _What is this kid up to?_ Teddy wondered.

The six students lined the table and raised their glasses, the plastic making scratching noises as they collided in a toast.

"To the end of the year!" Nathan declared. Eli let out a whoop of excitement, Kate flashed a smile, Greg made a wild noise that almost made Billy flee, while Billy and Teddy just gave each other a look. In unison they all tipped back their cups. Billy's throat burned, stomach heaved, as he had to take not one, but three sips to finish the shot.

Once the cup was on the table he stood defiantly, but gagged seconds later. Everyone laughed but Teddy, who was concerned for Billy.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, his eyes searching the boy's honey brown eyes for an answer. Billy's eyes looked heavy from being drunk.

"I'm…I'm…ugh," Billy said incoherently. Teddy's face filled with concern and he helped the runner into a chair. Teddy squatted next to him, hands curling around the cool metal of the arm.

Billy's head fell back and he rolled his head to the side. "Nnngh," the boy moaned. "I don't feel so good anymore, Teddy."

"Is it your stomach?"

The sorcerer gave a weak nod. "Too much, too much," he groaned. Teddy glared up from his position at Nathan, who simply regarded him with a raised chin and a smirk.

 _He thought he'd ruin my night by making him sick. What a bastard._ Teddy thought angrily.

Teddy zipped up the jacket on Billy and told him he'd get some water. Kate desired so badly to help her best friend, but this was Billy's moment to be with Teddy. She felt selfish. Not aiding her best friend when he clearly needed it. He wanted Teddy's attention though, so wouldn't he get what he had wanted all day?

"You okay, Kate?" Eli asked.

Kate shook her head from her daze. "Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking." Kate eased her mind with the knowledge that Teddy was the type to show compassion, and she knew without a doubt he'd care for Billy. After he left she'd take up Billy's care. Teddy returned with a red solo cup of water and gingerly placed Billy's hand around it, guiding the cup to his lips. Billy drank a few sips, his world now spinning.

"I'll be right back, Billy," Teddy said. "Just hold onto your cup."

Teddy ran back inside, feeling slight guilt for what he was about to do. He didn't want to ruin the night for the rest of the attendees, but he was worried about Billy and angry with that stupid son of a bitch Nathan Richards. Teddy slipped out the front door and immediately began to morph and shift. Soon he was a six-foot-two police officer in "real" police officer clothing. He shifted his skin to be tanner, his face stonier, and his hair finely cropped. Teddy sighed. He didn't want Kate to think she had gotten into trouble.

 _This is for Billy_ , he told himself.

Teddy rang the doorbell, and he heard footsteps approach the door. One of the attendees was approaching the door. Kate must not have heard the bell. Suddenly he heard a girl say, "Cops! Cops! Shut off the music!" Inside Teddy heard panic spread throughout all the party guests.

He heard Kate from the back groan and enter the house, heels clicking as she headed toward him.

"Good evening, officer," Kate said calmly. Teddy remained stoic.

"I heard there was a disturbance, and complaints of loud music," Teddy said in a deep voice, hoping Kate didn't notice a lack of a patrol car.

"Well, you see, I'm Kate Bishop," she said in a soft tone, a pleading one. She was playing the famous card? Teddy tried hard not to smirk. He felt bad for his friend. She changed her mind, Teddy noticed. "I can honestly say there has been loud music playing for the last few hours." She sighed.

"I'm not going to make a big of this, miss," Teddy replied. "I'll not mention it. I just need you to clear out anyone who isn't staying here. The party has to end. I'm sure you're all underage. Tell you what – I won't give out any tickets to any of your friends either. Just get everyone out."

Kate nodded her agreement to his terms. "I'll be waiting," Teddy said, heading down the driveway. Kate closed the front door and headed into the house to round up her classmates.

Teddy quickly morphed back into himself, and snuck back into the house just as Kate was re-entering from the backyard.

"I need everyone to go. The police officer said no one would get into any trouble if everyone cleared out. It's been fun everyone, but it's time to go. By a show of hands, how many of you need cab rides home?"

No hands went up.

"You're all sure? Once you leave my house, you're on your own."

Still no hands went up.

"Good, now in an orderly fashion retrieve your personal belongings and meet me at the front door so I can disperse keys to you all." Teddy admired Kate's leadership and command qualities.

"Need any help, Kate?" Teddy asked as he sneakily sidled up next to her.

"Oh, Teddy, that'd be great. You can help me with returning their keys and making sure we catch anyone who is stumbling."

Fifteen minutes later the last of the teenagers was out the door, leaving Kate's original group of friends. "Teddy!" Billy whined from his chair outside. The blonde made his way out of the mansion to see Billy sprawled in his chair uncomfortably, his face pale.

"What's wrong, Billy?"

"My stomach and everything is spinning. I think I might need…" he replied, unwilling to speak the last part. Teddy nodded, helping the boy to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist as he helped Billy inside.

As Billy and Teddy passed Nathan, Teddy gritted out, "Asshole."

Nathan smirked. "As much fun as this has been, I have to depart too."

"You're good to drive?" Kate questioned, looking at him warily.

"Who said I'd drive or even drove here?" He laughed.

"Chauffer coming?" Kate asked. Nathan nodded.

"Thanks for being intelligent, Nate." Kate hugged him briefly. He shook hands with Greg and Eli and turned to walk through the house. Teddy had Billy were making their way to the bathroom.

"It's been great, you guys. Thanks for the dance earlier, Billy. Hope we can do it again soon." Billy groaned in reply.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Altman. Try not to get too much mess on you," he whispered with venom. Teddy held back the chain of nasty words he was about to unleash.

Nathan strode out of the house and into the night to catch his ride.

"I'll be right out," Billy said.

"Don't lock the door," Teddy retorted. "In case I need to come in and get you out."

"I'm not going to drown in the toilet," Billy said with sass.

"Stranger things have happened." With that said Billy shut the door, leaving Teddy to wait patiently. Billy popped out a minute later.

"Just had to pee," Billy declared drunkenly. "And I'm aliiive." The raven-haired boy tottered to the side, causing Teddy to step forward and capture his biceps to stabilize him.

"Let's get you to lie down," Teddy instructed, leading Billy by the arm to the couch in the living room. Billy obediently got onto the soft couch, and Teddy placed the throw blanket over him. "I'm going to bring your water over. Only take small sips." Billy nodded lazily with comprehension, his world still moving around like a carousel.

Teddy looked down on the other boy with the look of a loving mother for a moment, before retrieving said cup of revival. "I'm sorry, Teddy," Billy moaned. "I don't need you to take care of me."

"You don't need me to, Billy," the blonde replied softly, "I _want_ to."

Billy smiled a gentle smile and closed his eyes. Teddy rubbed the runner's shoulder gently, saying, "I'll be just outside talking to the others. Call me if you need me." Billy nodded once more and sighed, lying on the couch like it was his deathbed.

Once outside, Teddy took a seat at the table with Greg, Eli, and Kate.

"I can't believe a police officer came," Kate said, her tone laced with shame.

"It happens," Eli responded. "It happens to anyone who throws a crazy fun party. Nothing fun lasts forever."

"I just feel like I let down my guests." Kate sighed.

"You didn't let any of us down," Greg said. "That was the most fun any of us has had since midterm exams. Relax, Bishop, it's fine."

The four were silent for a moment. Then Kate piped up, "How is Billy doing?"

"He's okay for now. I'm sure he'll either vomit it all up or have a major hangover in the morning," Teddy answered, voice filled with worry.

"Thanks for being such a sweetheart," Kate said. "He's my best friend. I'm so glad someone is willing to take care of him."

"You took care of the party, so I'll take care of him," the blonde replied. He took a sip from his cup.

"Should we continue this as a four person shindig?" Greg wondered aloud.

"I don't see why not," Kate agreed.

"Good, cause I'm feeling sobered after that officer showed up." Greg went inside to retrieve more alcohol for the cups. He placed a bottle of rum, vodka, and some mixer on the table.

"So," Greg started casually, putting a cigarette in his mouth, "Billy Kaplan." He lit up and pushed the pack into the middle of the table.

"What about him?" Kate asked, watching as both Eli and Teddy pulled from the small box.

Greg noticed Kate was the odd-girl out. "You sure you don't want one? You're drunk. You won't get hooked." Kate batted the options around in her head, but told herself to abstain. Drinking underage was one thing, but she didn't need to try another age-illegal substance.

"I'm fine, but feel free," Kate said, making no judgments. Kate repeated her question, "What about Billy?"

"What's with Richards, and for that matter, what's with you, Teddy?"

Teddy exhaled gray smoke into the night air. "What about me?"

"I've always thought you were gay, but tonight was eye-opening. You got a little something-something for the track runner?"

Teddy mulled it over in his head, wondering if he should really go the distance and just admit it to them.

"Yeah," he started, "I'm gay."

"Glad you can admit it," Greg said, leaning back. "You've got balls."

Kate crossed her bare legs. "Did I miss something tonight?" Eli asked.

"The star of our school's sports teams is coming out. He's been all flirty and mushy with Kaplan tonight," Greg supplied.

"I think it's sweet," Kate cooed.

Greg flicked his ashes. "I think it's a distraction. We're not going to win this season if Teddybear over here falls head over heels."

Teddy looked at Greg with a face of seriousness. "You're taking this so calmly," Teddy said.

"Ted, what does it matter to me? I know all of your secrets." The last punctuated word made Teddy nervous.

"Glad you're so supportive," Teddy said, wondering what Greg's aim was. "I'm just not ready to make it so public yet. I have no idea what sort of drama will fill my life. Beside, there's no proof that Billy is into me."

Kate smiled inwardly. Greg fired back, "He might be into Nathan Richards. That kid was laying it on strong tonight."

"I've never seen Nathan so," Kate tried finding a good word. "Uncontrolled. I'm sure his father would love to find that out."

"The kid's an asshole," Teddy shot, taking another drag and depositing the butt in the ashtray. He exhaled calmly, though underneath his anger was boiling. "He got Billy shitfaced on purpose. Not even to bother Billy, but to bother me."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Why would that bother you?"

"'Cause the kid has a raging hard-on for Kaplan, couldn't you tell?" Greg said unfiltered.

"Could you stop being such a dick?" Teddy growled.

"Me? A dick? Man, I'm stating the facts like they are. You like effeminate little boys."

"You're two words from a punch in your mouth," Teddy warned.

Kate shot an angry glance at Greg. "You're now overstepping boundaries." He held up his hands in mock defense. Greg took another large gulp from his drink.

"Are things always this hostile with your friends?" Eli inquired.

"Who are you?" Greg sneered at Eli, who raised his eyebrows in genuine shock. Teddy grimaced. Cue the other side of Greg's drunk: rage.

"Greg," Kate snapped with an even, double-edge tone, "Chill out."

"I'm sitting here with the pride parade and the interracial couple. Shit just got _real_!" The larger brown-haired jock laughed mockingly.

"I'm calling you a cab," Kate said, pulling her iPhone from her pocket and dialing the cab company her family was familiar with.

"A cab? I'm fine. I'll drive myself." Greg said, pushing back from the table. He snatched up his pack and stormed through the house.

"Should we stop him?" Eli asked, though he didn't actually give a damn.

Kate shrugged and looked at Teddy. Teddy stared ahead at the table, when he heard his name called from inside. Teddy got up and left Kate and Eli to check on the boy calling his name.

"What's wrong, Billy?" he asked as he slid the sliding glass door shut.

"I don't feel good still," he responded, eyes still shut, arms wrapped around a pillow.

Teddy sat on the edge of the couch by Billy's torso, rubbing circles on the other teen's back with a large hand.

"What can I do to help you?" Billy groaned, rolling onto his back, opening his honey eyes to look at Teddy.

"Stay with me?" Teddy smiled down on him.

* * * 

"Tonight was interesting," Eli said casually.

"It was fun while it lasted," Kate responded thoughtfully.

"You throw parties often?"

"I'd like to attend more and throw less. That was a stressful ending." The black-haired girl heaved a sigh, her blue eyes cast onto Eli.

"I'm sorry it happened that way. So, Greg Norris, you friends with him?"

"We're acquaintances, really. We see each other at business functions. Our fathers work together." Eli nodded.

"I know he's a total douche in school."

"He was behaving himself tonight for a while. I guess the alcohol caught up to him. I saw Teddy's expression change when he started to get nasty. I guess Teddy knows that side of him."

"You think Teddy's into Billy?"

"Definitely," she said with a smile. "Billy's into him too."

"You meet anyone here tonight you like?"

"I invited you, didn't I?" Eli looked at the beauty and smiled at her response.

"We should…well…I'm sorry." Eli said, averting his gaze.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I know I've been a little stoic lately. I've just had a lot on my mind. I'm sure it must be driving you crazy, being a girl and all."

"Oh? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kate's eyes narrowed.

"I mean that girls don't like it when a guy is…" The laser gaze locked onto Eli had him reconfiguring all thoughts he had. "I'm not being very eloquent with my words. Have another drink."

Kate laughed. "I'm listening."

"I've just come to like you over these past few weeks," Eli stated awkwardly. "I just feel like we come from such separate worlds. You're this amazing girl from a rich family, and I'm just Elijah Bradley."

"What's that got to do with anything, Eli?"

Eli sighed. How was he going to articulate what he was feeling?

"Would you honor me with going out on a date with me?"

"A…date?" Kate looked at him with happy shock.

"Yeah, a date, like…going to the movies, or something…"

"I'd love to!" Kate yelled excitedly, and a little louder than she thought necessary. Eli smiled, but Kate was getting up out of her chair to wind her way over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

* * * 

"I'm still cold," Billy whined in a low voice.

"I can get you a blanket," Teddy said and started to rise. "Let me go ask Kate—" Teddy stopped when Billy's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Blankets don't work fast enough." The drunken sorcerer gave Teddy a hard tug and pulled the blonde athlete back to the couch.

"Billy," Teddy protested, but the other boy was trying in vain to pull Teddy down. Teddy reminded himself that he wanted to move slowly with Billy, but…would he remember this in the morning?

"Please?" Billy pleaded. Teddy's lips tugged into a smile.

"It'll be our secret," the blonde said before lying down, hugging the boy to his chest.

Billy wiggled under the blanket until he was lying on top of Teddy, the warmth from the contact making him shiver. "This is much better," the messy haired boy said. "Can I ask you a question and have you not freak out?"

"Depends on the question."

"If anything you can blame it…"

"On the ah-ah-ah-alcohol," Teddy interjected playfully. Billy loosed a gentle laugh, his face bursting into a wide smile. Teddy flushed, being…well, pressed up against Billy in such an intimate manner. Teddy's hands were splayed against the small of Billy's back, holding him as if he belonged to Teddy. The thought made him feel guilty and possessive, but he couldn't deny enjoying it.

"I know that I barely know you. I've been in your classes; we've done a project together. I just wanted—needed to know…if…" Their faces were only inches apart. Teddy noticed as Billy's breathing hitched.

"If what?" Teddy asked, watching as Billy's honey orbs were slowly being hidden behind heavy eyelids.

"If…you…were…"

"Yes," Teddy said, answering Billy's obvious question. Teddy stretched his neck the remaining distance and pressed his lips to Billy's. Billy gasped against Teddy's mouth and kissed him back, sighing.

The boys pulled back after a few seconds. "You taste like cigarettes," Billy noted, exhaling.

"You taste like liquor," Teddy said.

"I didn't say I minded," Billy said, reattaching his lips with Teddy's, deepening their drunken kiss. The two exchanged open-mouthed kisses slowly, Billy being enthusiastic, leaving him breathless and Teddy in awe.

Teddy looked into Billy's now opened honey eyes. "Easy tiger," Teddy chided jokingly.


	2. Heart Attack

_Saturday, April 16th  
12:45 A.M. _

Billy looked at Teddy through heavy eyelids, hardly able to stay awake. His body was crying for more physical activity with said boy, but his mental state commanded a complete shut down. The blonde watched the dark haired teenager, half in interest and half in worry. If this was the most Billy had ever drank in one sitting, he would certainly pay for it in the morning. For Teddy? He’d like to think his flirting with Billy wouldn’t immediately highlight him at school as the center of attention. The school paper header after spring break would read: Revered Star Athlete Reveals Homosexual Tendencies (see page 3 for more details). 

It wasn’t as if Teddy wouldn’t be prepared for the eventual coming out process. His mother knew now, and she had taken it like a champion. She understood her son well and wanted was best for him. What would the rest of the student populace think? In his half-drunken stupor his response would be, “Who the hell cares?” However, the sober side of Teddy wondered if that it would be that easy to own. Billy wasn’t even officially recognized as gay in school. What would people think of Billy? Would his harassment get any worse than it was if he was a confirmed gay student? 

“You must have a lot on your mind, Altman,” Billy interrupted, his words slightly slurring as if his lips were going through a phase of being numb. Those lips, they felt so nice. Teddy’s first kiss, ever, and it was a drunken one. It felt right though; mindset and physical intoxication aside. 

Teddy smiled shyly at the other boy, who still was draped over the athlete. “How can you tell?”

“You stopped kissing me and have been staring at me for a few minutes,” Billy replied easily, as if the answer had been obvious. Teddy hadn’t realized he spaced out. “Anything bothering you?”

“Nope, I’m perfectly happy,” Teddy said, not wanting to bother Billy with his emotional ambivalence. 

Billy sighed and allowed his head to drop to the muscled chest below. “Your heart is so strong and steady,” Billy noted absentmindedly. “It’s calming.” A large yawn followed.

Teddy allowed himself to stroke his hand along the other boy’s back comfortingly. Billy emitted another contented noise, adjusting his arms so that they were tucked under Teddy’s arms. A smile formed on the blonde’s lips. 

“You were saying you have a hard time before,” Teddy broached in remembrance. 

“You don’t want me spilling my innermost emotions in my current state, do you?”

“You can tell me,” Teddy assured the runner, locking eyes with Billy as the boy looked up. “What is said between us will stay between us.”

Billy bit his lower lip, unsure of how to proceed. 

“I feel trapped because of John Kessler constantly harrying me for no reason,” Billy sighed, his eyes wandering the walls. “I always wonder when it will stop.”

“He’s just one guy, Billy,” Teddy remarked. “Stand up to him. You know you can.”

“He’s one guy with two fists, and he’s _huge_ may I add!”

“I think he continues to harass you because you’re making yourself a target,” Teddy said, though hoping it didn’t come off too harshly. He didn’t want to upset the boy.

Billy let out a resigned, small noise, “I guess you’re right. He makes the whole coming out process so much more difficult. How can I be comfortable in my own skin if I’m ill received already when I’m not officially gay?”

“People like you, Billy, you’re forgetting that. Don’t ever feel like no one will like you, because they will,” Teddy offered, his hearting constricting with pain at the other boy’s deeper emotions. “I like you, and that’s like having gold.”

Billy moved his head to face Teddy, his brown eyes narrowing playfully. “You’re ruining this heart-to-heart with your ego.”

The blonde winked and Billy let out a huff of air before lying his head back over Teddy’s heart. Billy listened to the steady heartbeat, felt Teddy’s strong chest rise and fall with each breath of air, and felt each breath breeze through his air. Tired, _so tired_. Billy’s lids slowly met in the middle over his honey eyes, and soon the boy was fast asleep. 

Teddy remained as he was for a while longer, lying on the couch with Billy comfortably sleeping on top of him. When he was sure his friend was sufficiently asleep, Teddy gently shifted the boy so that Teddy could extricate himself. He decided it would be better this way, allowing Billy to wake up without wondering what the hell had happened that night if he blacked out. Teddy grabbed the blanket and carefully covered the boy, before taking a spare pillow from the couch and putting it on the floor for himself. Once his head hit the pillow, it hadn’t taken long for Teddy to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

* * * 

_Saturday, April 16th  
9:43 A.M._

Kate woke groggily, sitting up in her bed. Looking down, she noticed she still donned the previous nights costume and hadn’t bothered getting under her silky purple comforter. Running a hand through her long raven locks, lightly untangling any knots, she let out a breath and moved to sit on the edge. As she maneuvered, she noticed a long form lying on her bedroom floor. Below her was Eli, sleeping away in his Captain America getup. 

Kate smiled to herself and carefully stepped around the boy to her dresser, plucking out comfortable clothing for the day and stepping into her bathroom. Kate brushed her teeth, ran the brush through her hair, and replaced her wardrobe. The girl fisted her hair as she walked toward her door, pulling a hair tie off her wrist and secured the locks in place. Padding down the stairs, she traversed her way to the kitchen. At the island she splayed her palms against the cool granite countertop, head down and eyes closed, taking a moment to breathe. If she had a hangover, it wasn’t showing its face yet. She would have to start cleaning the house. She carefully made a mental checklist of her tasks, and then opened her eyes and stood straight.

She turned her head, gazing into the living room, noticing two bodies. One was sprawled out on the couch, the other on the floor directly next to it, a pillow under the blonde-haired head. When Eli and Kate had walked into the house not eight hours earlier, they had both noticed a passed out Billy Kaplan on top of a lightly sleeping Teddy Altman. Kate smiled wide, shaking her head. 

Kate turned, heading to the fridge to retrieve some creamer for coffee. She quietly filled up the water tank, and set up the machine. Within a minute there was a cup of steaming caffeinated goodness awaiting her satisfaction. She took a seat at the counter, trying to decide how best to tackle her cleaning duties. Clean the patio, scrub the bathrooms, vacuum up food debris, take down the DJ table, and the list continued. Vacuuming was out of the question with the boys still slumbering peacefully.

She took a few sips of her coffee, gazing out the windows above the sink. The weather looked nice, sun shining brightly with minimal clouds in the sky. Kate retrieved a trash bag from underneath the sink, deciding that starting outside would be a positive start to the day. Kate grabbed her mug, clutching the bag in the opposite hand, and made her way as quietly possible to the backdoor. As she tugged the sliding barrier open, she stopped when she heard the sound of movement. Turning to face the living room, her blue eyes took in the sight of Billy Kaplan stretching out as he sat up. Billy swiveled on the Italian leather and saw Kate. When he got up to walk over to her, his right foot hit something dense but incredibly giving. Looking down he found Teddy Altman peacefully sleeping on his side, Billy’s toe just touching the young man’s back.

Billy’s eyes popped open wide. Teddy Altman, asleep on the floor! In Kate’s mansion! Next to the couch _he_ had slept on! 

What had happened last night anyway? He remembered the dancing, the drinking, and the shot that did him in…and then there was blankness. It was as if someone had taken his film reel and snipped a chunk out between taking shots with his friends and waking up on the couch, with Teddy Altman mere feet away.

Billy and Kate locked eyes as Billy carefully maneuvered around the gorgeous boy slumbering on the floor. Billy padded into the kitchen, the tiles zapping his bare feet with a stinging coldness that made his mind jolt more alertly. Kate pointed to her mug, and then to Billy, who nodded in understanding. Kate brewed him a cup, prepared it, got a second garbage bag, and then handed them to the dark-haired boy. Together they stepped outside onto the patio, morning sunlight gracing them with diluted warmth through the clouds. A small breeze picked up, the smell of spring flowers and rejuvenation wafting through the backyard.

They sat at the table to drink their coffee. Billy gripped his mug between both hands, eyes staring down at the beige liquid with apparent interest. The true reason was because he was _afraid_. He had never gotten drunk before, and never in his life would he have imagined _blacking out_ the first time he had. Billy chewed his lip worriedly. He knew Kate would not judge him, but he felt disappointed in himself. He had failed to be responsible. What if something bad had happened last night and he could never remember what that was?

Kate reached over the table and rested her hand over one of his.

“What’s bothering you, B?” Kate’s voice was filled with warmth and her tone was soothing.

“Was I making a face?” Billy inquired, bringing his eyes up from the mug to meet Kate’s own.

“You were biting your lip and your eyebrows were pulling in,” Kate said. “You looked like you were feeling guilty about something.”

“I’m that readable, aren’t I?” Billy scoffed. Kate offered him a kind smile, one that was encouraging him to divulge to his best friend what was on his mind.

Billy hesitated for a moment, then: “What happened last night after we all took shots?”

Kate’s eyes widened and Billy had to look away for a moment to hide his dismay. “Billy, what do you mean what happened?” Billy sighed, wishing she wasn’t trying to pretend to not understand his question crystal clearly. 

Billy turned to look her in the eye, trying to keep himself steady as he spoke, “There’s a bit of a, uh, time lapse in my memory. I remember taking the shots with everyone, sort of remember the goodbye from Nathaniel, and then…waking up.”

Kate folded her hands in front of her mug. She glanced briefly down, unsure of what really happened in the living room while she and Eli were talking, but she _did_ remember seeing Billy on top of Teddy when they retreated into the mansion for the night. She did not know if it was her place to say what happened with Teddy, since she could not account for the hour or so she was not present.

“You went inside to lie down because you didn’t feel well,” she replied honestly. “Teddy followed you inside to give you water, but other than that you were pretty much couch ridden with the spins.”

“Oh, and nothing happened between Teddy and I?”

“I couldn’t say, I wasn’t inside,” Kate said, steeling herself. “Teddy is a good guy. He would never have done anything to you.”

Billy bit the inside of his bottom lip, studying Kate’s face. She did have a point though. There was an empty glass on the side table when he had awoken. 

“He was sleeping on the floor, right next to couch,” Billy noted.

“Yes, he was,” Kate replied, eyeing her friend while trying not to smirk.

“I mean, right there,” Billy said with disbelief.

“What am I to tell you, B? Where else would he have slept?” 

Billy sighed, realizing he was being annoying. He certainly wouldn’t have expected Teddy Altman to sleep on the couch with him, _that’s_ for sure. Billy let out a small laugh with a brief smile. “You’re right,” he conceded, “It was nothing. I’m being paranoid.”

_I wouldn’t think it was_ nothing, Kate mused to herself. 

Billy continued, “I’m just most upset that I was irresponsible last night. I didn’t know my own limits and I pushed myself, and now I have this…”

“Billy,” Kate said, reaching out her hand again to cover his. “Life is about making mistakes, and _learning_ from them. Last night was in no way an indication of anything other than figuring out how much alcohol you can handle. We’re young. We’re reckless. It happens to most everyone, so don’t beat yourself up, B. You’ll just waste time and energy worrying about something that isn’t that big in the grand scheme of things. Better it was here at my house, with Teddy Altman guarding you like treasure. I would be thankful, and not worried. It’s going to be okay; you’re going to be okay. Think of it as college preparation.”

Billy let himself smile, thankful for the comfort Kate provided. 

“Thanks, Kate, I feel much better.” 

“Comes with the role of best friend,” she replied with a wink.

“Let’s get some cleaning done,” Billy declared, a fresh attitude in his mind. 

Billy and Kate spent fifteen minutes picking up cups, dropped food, emptied ashtrays, and hosed off the patio. The backyard was restored to its former glory, the party the night before a memory. Kate and Billy took their garbage bags to the cans before heading inside, where they were surprised to find a very awake Teddy. The kitchen was cleaned, the living room devoid of the DJ table and cling wrap, and two garbage bags full of used party supplies.

“Morning,” the blonde athlete greeted cheerily. “Thought I would lend a hand in the clean up.”

Kate and Billy looked at one another, and then turned to look at the police uniform-clad Teddy. 

“Thanks so much, Teddy! You really didn’t have to,” Kate said. She pointed to Billy, “That’s what I have this one for.”

Teddy gave a pearly white smile before saying, “It’s really nothing. Just wanted to free up your time a little sooner. You want to help me get the cling off the other floors, Billy?”

Billy blushed profusely despite the simple request. He could feel his cheeks and ears burn. “Yeah, no problem.”

“Giddy’up,” Kate encouraged with a slap to his butt. 

While Kate took to busying herself by removing the liquor, Billy found himself alone with Teddy in the sitting room in the front of the mansion. 

“How’re you feeling this morning?” Teddy asked.

“I’m feeling okay, I think,” Billy replied, but then faltered in his resolution. “Not really. Beside the headache I bear, I also bear the guilt of blacking out.”

“Really?” Teddy asked without revealing his interest in this sudden revelation.

“Yeah, I don’t remember what happened between downing shots and waking up this morning.” Billy’s fingers busied themselves with prying up cling, Billy desperately trying to focus on looking away from Teddy as he spoke.

_At least I can start things off in a fresh manner_ , he thought with positivity.

“It’s okay, Billy. It happens to the best of us.”

“That’s what Kate said too.”

“Well, I agree with Kate. I’ve seen people much worse, and they hadn’t blacked out. They did things they had to deal with the morning after.”

“How do you know I didn’t do anything stupid?”

Teddy bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the cling on the rug. “I, uh, followed you inside when you asked me to help you. You went to the bathroom and then you settled in on the couch. I brought you a glass of water so you could hydrate and try to sober up.”

“That’s all that happened?” Billy inquired, continuing to ball up half-removed wrapping. 

“What?”

“Nathaniel didn’t like, molest me or anything, did he?”

Teddy let out a chuckle, “No, I was next to you the entire time. He left before you were on the couch.”

Billy breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks for having my back last night,” he said shyly. “I, uh, wouldn’t really have expected it.”

“Oh, come on, Billy! We were great friends last night!”

Billy sat up on his knees. His honey orbs fixed on the large blonde boy, who was alerted to the stare and gave a look over his shoulder.

Teddy froze, his ears burned with embarrassment. _He doesn’t want a friendship I take it._

Billy finally smiled and Teddy released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Yeah, you were a better friend than I was though.”

Teddy laughed, Billy watching with earnest interest. Teddy’s sandy locks shifted as his head dipped back, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, and exposing the tan skin of his neck passing the collar on his costume. Billy hoped he wasn’t watching too intently, but Teddy was just so damn gorgeous. 

“Friends take turns getting shitty,” Teddy promised. “I’m a vomiter though, so be prepared.” 

“You just have _so much_ to offer in this relationship. I’m _definitely_ on the winning end,” Billy poked, watching Teddy laugh even more. Then the dark-haired teen found himself laughing too, unable to contain it. 

Together Billy and Teddy finished stripping Kate’s mansion of the party protector and wound up in the kitchen. Teddy’s stomach rumbled and his eyes widened with embarrassment. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he apologized quickly. “I think I need to eat soon.”

“You _think_?” Billy teased again. Teddy quirked an eyebrow, but inwardly smiled at Billy’s flirting he sensed the other boy was oblivious to.

“I think I’m going to take off now,” Teddy said, approaching Billy. 

“Thanks for all your help today, Kate would thank you right now if she wasn’t figuring out why Eli seems to be comatose,” Billy replied. He noticed Teddy getting closer, now only a few inches away. Teddy came to a halt, and Billy made himself shake the nervousness as he looked up at the taller boy.

Suddenly Teddy was leaning forward, causing Billy’s ribcage to pound with an erratic heartbeat. Teddy’s arm wrapped around behind Billy, and his large hand suddenly dipped into the back pocket of his jeans. Billy prayed he wouldn’t spring an erection at that exact moment. _How embarrassing_ would that be?

Teddy withdrew his hand, smiling at Billy all the while (keeping the mage’s heartbeat wild and painful in his chest), and revealed a white iPhone. Teddy swiped it unlocked, and then began to type into the phone. A moment later Teddy’s own phone beeped.

Teddy handed the cell phone back to Billy. Their hands brushed in the exchange, causing Billy to inhale his next breathe _a little_ too audibly. He wanted to slap himself across the face.

_How obvious can you be, you dolt!_ He reprimanded himself sternly, still looking up at Teddy. 

“Now you have my number and I have your’s. Don’t be a stranger,” Teddy said with a smile. He typed something on his own phone, while Billy just stood, honey orbs wide and brain completely fried. 

Billy’s phone beeped, shaking him out of his stunned state. He swiped his unlock and then a text message popped up. 

_Teddy Altman: Lunch at my house in an hour? Great. See you then!_

Billy stared his phone in awe, but when he looked up from reading, Teddy was gone. All that remained in the kitchen was a bewildered Billy and the reverberating noise of a motorcycle taking off down the road.

Billy sank onto a kitchen stool, mouth agape, mind racing, and his body undergoing an adrenaline reaction so horrible, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

* * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guy think of the second installment for this story? Do you think Teddy was right to leave out their discussion and kissing? Will Billy find the courage to ask Teddy for his address (which Teddy oh-so-conveniently forgot to include)? Leave a comment! Tell me if you want more!
> 
> P.S. - Didn't know if I should make this chapter as long as I wanted (see: like another 10,000 words)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much. I legitimately could not stop. I'm even sure I want to pursue more chapters, but I ask you, the readers: would you like more? Would you like to see more develop? Let me know in a comment. I realize that this was probably totally insane in regard to your view of the Young Avengers, and let me tell you, I had fun breaking them. Well, not _breaking_ them, but trying to change their image while maintaining their characters.


End file.
